


Architect of my Heart

by Anonfeather



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: Circa 1780. Virginian Governor Thomas Jefferson accidentally knocks over the (cute) newly appointed councilman, James Madison, that he’s yet to formally met. Instead of presenting himself as his superior, Jefferson lets him believe he’s an architect. He keeps the lie going on as long as possible as he enjoys spending time with Madison without stressing about correct social protocol.





	Architect of my Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minervajeanlupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervajeanlupin/gifts).



> **Author's Note:** A request from minervajeanlupin :).   
>  “I was wondering if you'd be interested in writing a story where Thomas is a really famous person but James doesn't recognize him at first? I just love stories like that.”

Madison hurried through the halls of the building that was temporary being used the state capitol. The governor had recently moved the legislature from Jamestown to Richmond, and the new capitol was yet to be built. From what he recalled, it wasn’t even designed yet.

The building was old, dank, and musty, causing his nose to ache. The fact that he was almost running didn’t help him. He was late to met the aforementioned governor. He arrived in Richmond three days prior, but the travel had worn him out. He fixed the appointment for today, sadly a fever kept him bedridden until noon. He had mustered all his energy to get out. He managed to reach his destination, however he arrived much later than he intended. He had no choice to at least attempt to show up; he didn’t want to insult the governor.

As he quickly turned a corner, misfortune occurred and he crashed into someone. A flurry of papers scattered, his and the stranger’s. They were both knocked to the ground. 

“Oh, Heaven forgive me, I’m really sorry,” Madison coughed out through wheezes. He picked up as quickly as he could the other’s documents to atone. “I should have been looking - Oh, I’m so late. I’m sorry!”

“Don’t worry, goodfellow,” the other tried to reassure. “I wasn’t looking much where I was going either. Here,” the stranger handed him his files, as he stood up. He was incredibly tall, thick curly hair surrounded his head, and was dressed in a bright magenta suit. “You’re the new councilman, aren’t you?” He inquired. “James Madison?”

Madison nodded and lifted himself off the ground, ignoring his dizziness. He exchanged what he picked up for his things. He noticed that the stranger’s documents were building designs of roman inspired architecture. “Yes, I am. I’m dreadfully sorry, I have to leave. The Governor. I mean, the Governor is waiting for me.”

“Oh, I’m - .” The stranger nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, but he just stepped out for the day.”

Madison’s face fell. What horrible impression the governor is going to have about him. Pain in his chest swelled up, his breathing got difficult. He grabbed his head, his fever reminding him of its presence; he was sweating. He was going to be dismissed from his position even before starting it! It’ll be such a humiliation to return home. “I’m sorry for my lack of composure. I - I’m such a dunce.” 

“Hey, breathe, breathe,” The other man laid a hand on his shoulder to steady him. Madison followed the other’s indications and managed to calm down. At least he didn’t hyperventilate until he passed out, as he was prone to do it stressful situation.  

After a few minutes, he managed to resume coherent speech.“You, you have my thanks, mister…?” 

“Oh! Ah - Randolph! Thomas Randolph.” He stuck his hand out.

The name rang no bells. Madison gave out a sigh of relief. This man wasn’t a colleague that he’d have to face in the following days. Judging by his garish clothing and the building designs he was holding, he was without a doubt the architect hired to draft the new capitol in Richmond. 

“Thank you, Mr. Randolph.”

“Please, ah, call me Thomas. No one  _ ever _ calls me that.”

_‘Artist, always the eccentrics’,_ Madison thought. “Very well Thomas. It was very nice to meet you. Well, if the governor left, I might as well return home to rest.”

“Let me walk you home!” Thomas eagerly offered. In normal circumstances, Madison would have refused. However, he was feeling faint. He feared not managing on his own. 

“I wouldn’t want to impose, but truth is, I’d greatly appreciate your kindness if you could. If it doesn’t trouble with your work, naturally..” He gestured to the drawings. 

“What? Oh, those. Those are nothing, really.”

“Nonsense, you seem to be a talented architect.”

“You think so?” Thomas beamed. 

“Well, I just had a brief look… My knowledge is rather limited.”

“Oh.”

“However, I’m interested in the subject. Tell me the details as we walk?”

“Yes! I’d love to,” Thomas was bright-eyes at the prospect. He took an enthusiastic step away, then backtracked to offering an arm to help Madison to walk. The help was accepted. Thomas prattled on the subject. Madison managed to push some insightful comment through the fever. The outside air did him some good, alleviating some pain. 

“This one’s mine,” Madison interrupted Thomas when they near the boarding house he was currently living in. The room he was small, and offered few amenities. At least he didn’t need to share it with other bachelors like the cheaper residences.

Thomas looked unimpressed. 

“It’s an old building, but still sturdy.” Madison defended to the architect’s gaze.

“I guess…So, is Mrs. Madison boarding here with you, or did she stay in your main house?”

“There’s no Mrs. Madison. I’m a rather… stubborn bachelor to be honest.”

“Oh, well. Need me to get your domestic to help you upstairs to your room?”

“I came alone. My father couldn’t spare the help at the moment; too much work in the fields.”

Thomas gave him a pitying glance. He cheeks reddened in frustration; he would have told off the other man, if it wasn’t for the fact that he had admitted to need for his help to reach his lodging. 

“Well then, allow me,” Thomas was strong, or Madison was very slight, the climb was effortless. After Madison unlocked the door, Thomas navigated him to the bed. The room was very bare; other than the bed, there was a chair, desk and porcelain basin on the nightstand underneath the shaving mirror. 

“You’re a very charitable soul, Thomas. Your help had been fully appreciated and will not be forgotten.”

“You sound like we won’t meet again.”

“Well, it was chance meeting. I doubt that as an architect you need to be in that musty building to design the new capitol.”

“Ah, well I do go there quite often actually. I’m well … acquainted with the governor, you see. So, we might get a lot of chance meetings,” Thomas explained with faltering smile. “That is, if you aren’t bothered by my company. I know I can go on and on when I talk about something I like.”

“Honestly, your passion was refreshing,” said Madison. “A break from politics is enjoyable.”

“Yes! Exactly!” Madison raised an eyebrow from that exclamation. “I - oh, often the governor feels the need to, explain his full day in detail. I know a lot of what going on and such.”

“I see. Well, good thing you’re close to him. Please send him my apologies of having missed him. I’ll try again tomorrow.”

“I don’t think it’d be wise to get out of bed. I’m not a physician, but I think you should stay in bed until you’re stable on your own feet.”

“I need to push beyond the fever. What will he think of me?”

“Well,” Thomas started, not meeting his gaze. “The governor is a good man. I’ll inform him of your plight. And if your mind feels sharper than your body, you could give your opinion in writing on the subjects he’s struggling with. I’ll give you the details, and I’ll come at noon to gather your notes. We’ll share a meal, maybe outside if you need the fresh air.”

“You are very kind - I wouldn’t want to impose such a burden…”

“Nonsense! I love being in your company!” Blurted Thomas. His exuberance was overwhelming. Madison gave a wry smile finding some charm in the artist’s flamboyant expressions. 

“I guess you’re a godsend. I agree to your proposal.” He said with a tired smile.

Thomas gave the rundown of the currents subjects the governor wanted counsel on. When he saw that Madison’s energy was drooping, he bid him a good rest after filling him a cool glass of water, placing it at his side.

oOoOoOo

Thomas kept his promise by coming back the next day. He even came bringing a letter straight from Governor Jefferson telling him to get well and that he’ll be glad to have his advice via correspondence. Madison wondered what connection Thomas had with the powerful man. His leading theory was probably a brother-in-law or maybe a cousin. He didn’t feel that it was quite right, however he didn’t feel the necessity to bring it up. 

Thomas became a lunchtime buddy for the following week. The last day he came by, Madison’s fever broke and they could spend their lunch under the cool shade of a tree. 

When Madison could finally return to the legislative building, he met with the other councilmen. They were informed of his past malady and didn’t hold his absence against him, seeing as the governor had shared his thoughts with the group during cabinets meetings. 

His first official day was draining. He had felt mounting anxiety before coming in and it didn’t leave immediately after his colleagues’ acceptance. Now, there was only one person left to met. “Can anyone tell me where Governor Jefferson is?”

John Page answered. “Well, it’s around noon, so, as you should know, he’s out for lunch.”

“Oh, I see. Thank you for the information.” When he left the room, Thomas was waiting for him. 

He heard a councilman snigger behind him, whispering. “Must be nice to have a direct line to the g’vernor like that.”

He frowned. Thomas looked distraught.

“I can explain!” Thomas said. 

“No, it’s alright. You’re close to the Governor, and they just think I’m getting to him through you. It’s not like we speak a lot of politics when we dine.” 

“Y-yeah, right.” Thomas still seemed nervous. Madison changed the subject to ease him.

“I brought the book from the other day, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”

“That’s wonderful! And I’ve brought today’s experiment!” Seeing as his boardinghouse only offered half-board, Madison had to scrounge up his own meal for lunch. His decision was to forgo it completely, but Thomas had been aghast at the thought. He offered to bring over the meals. 

He had gotten really excited, explaining that it was a great opportunity to test new recipes. Madison initially wanted to refuse such gesture. However, seeing as there was a chance that the food would horrendous as Thomas honed his culinary skills, he felt no guilt in accepting the deal.  

They found a nice hidden groove, with an old tree to sit under. They shared meal and thoughts. Thomas had a wonderful ability to make him feel comfortable and forget his worries for a few moments. However, his new friend was constantly looking at him at the moment. 

“What’s wrong?”

“What?”

“You’ve been staring. Did I spill something? Or did I say something that bothers you?”

“Oh, no. No. I’m sorry - I didn’t even realized I was, ah starring.” Thomas’ cheeks darkened. “I like to look at you. You look good! Wait, I mean - Heaven strike me down, please.”

“Don’t worry,” Madison patted his hand. “I don’t mind.”

“You don’t.. mind?”

“Well, you’re an artist. Artists are… free-minded, no? I.. I had a roommate like you, a poet.”

“Like me?” Thomas was nervously fiddling with his nails. “What? I guess..I don’t know...”

Neither of them pushed any allegation or offered any confirmation. They both changed the subject at the same time, each awkwardly laughing at the social clumsiness. Their meal finished, and they returned to the legislative building. Madison wondering how Thomas spent his time there; he surmised that the architect found a room to work the design. 

They parted ways, Madison had to discuss a few points with fellow councilman, Walker. He wondered if he’d have the occasion to drop by Governor Jefferson’s office afterward. However, as his meeting went on with Walker, he knew it’d be impossible. Walker was adamant to win the argument. In the end, Madison was invited over for supper so that they could continue their debate.

He agreed out of professional principle. The meal had been lovely prepared by Mrs. Walker, and a few hours after the meal, Walker had finally conceded defeat. Madison learned during the meal that Governor Jefferson’s resided in a rented house down the street. Maybe his mind was muddled by the generous wine Walker kept pouring his glass, but he thought it was a good idea to finally present himself to his superior. 

He stumbled over, and politely knocked. The door was opened by a confused domestic, wondering who’d disturbed at this hour. “Greetings, I would like to speak with Governor Jefferson.”

The domestic didn’t have time to muster a response as someone interjected in his stead.

“Mr. Madison, what are you doing here?” It was Thomas that squeaked that question as he was passing through the foyer, wine glass in hand. He was dressed down, obviously retiring for the night. He quickly shooed the domestic away.

“I was in the neighborhood. Decided to drop by to meet to finally meet the Governor. Where is he?” In his drunken haze, Madison realized something was fishy. “Why are  _ you  _ here?”

“Crap. Listen, I really didn’t want you to find out like this.”

“Find out..” His mind worked overtime, putting the pieces together.  

Thomas sighed deeply before him, and confessed. “I’m the govern-.”

“You’re the governor’s lover,” said Madison at the same time. 

“What.”

“It makes so much sense now.I should have realized it sooner. Anyway... can I meet him now? Or is he in an indecent disposition at the moment?”

Thomas blushed at the implication. “N-no, he’s not, I’m sorry. Besides, you’re.. drunk.” Thomas hadn’t been certain in his assessment; Madison’s speech was coherent, but his reasoning was definitely off. Not to mention he used the doorway to stay standing. 

“Oh, I haven’t thought of that… It’d be improper. Guess I’ll need to postpone it again. Well, I better be off. Have a  _ pleasant _ night Thomas.” Madison backed away and would have stumbled down the stairs had Thomas not rushed out to grab him. “Haha, thanks for your kindness again.”

“I don’t think you should return back to your place tonight.”

“Hum, is it an invitation to stay over?” Madison flirted. He was a whisper away from Thomas’ face. 

“Yes!” The taller man blurted, red in the face.

“Haha. Won’t the governor be jealous?”

“I won’t. Oh, no I meant. Crap, no you can’t stay here. Nevermind, I - Let me put something proper on, I’m escorting you back home.” Thomas sprinted away. Madison stabilized himself by sitting down on the stairs, patiently waiting for his friend’s return. He almost had time to fall asleep before the other came back dressed. 

“Let me help you up,” Thomas pulled him up, and allowed Madison to lean on him. Luckily, he remembered the way to the boarding house, because Madison was of no help. 

“So, do you, ah, indulge yourself often like this?” Questioned Thomas for small talk. 

“Hardly ever - But I had to prove to Walker I could hold my ground as much as my liquor. I think I proved my point and got his respect.”

“Walker, of course, should have known. For all it’s worth, yes you did.”

“Good to hear that,” Madison smiled up at Thomas. The smile caused the other to fumble in his steps. 

“Lord, help me,” mumbled Thomas has he turned away, face seemingly wanting to stay red. Thomas wasn’t able to small talk anymore. 

A few minutes of awkward silence for Thomas, they reached their destination. Like their first meeting, Thomas helped his friend up the stairs and unto bed. “There you go Mr. Madison.”

“I think you can call me James in private, no? It’s the second time you’ve brought me to bed after all,” Madison saucily quipped. Thomas almost spilled the water he was preparing.

“Y-you’re rather forward when drunk aren’t you?”

Madison shrugged, pulling off his shoes. “More to do with the fact that my suspicions were correct, you’re queer. It’s liberating to speak with like-minded individuals, don’t you agree?”

“I’m not-- I, ah - Like-minded? You..?”

“Now I’m more incensed to meet the governor! I admire how daring that he openly has his male lover in his house!”

“It’s not known!” 

“How can it not?”

“Lies. A lot of lies. Lies he can’t stop spewing to keep his secret...”

“I see.”

Thomas stood awkwardly before finally having something to say. “I’ll tell the governor that you came by.”

Madison shook his head. “No, please don’t.” 

Thomas tilted his head. “Why not?”

“You’ll also need to tell him why I didn’t meet with him, and that I stole away his lover for a spell. I’d prefer if he doesn’t get upset over that.”

“Oh... Well, he’s not... jealous.”

“I’d prefer not taking any chances. He’ll dislike me. In fact, as I ponder, it might be best to avoid our interactions.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“I like you a lot- You’re a wonderful man, so open, kind and honest and beautiful... I’ve been wishing to kiss you since we stepped foot here.”

“Please do!” Thomas eagerly came near. Madison chuckled.

“Be wise,” he chided. “I’d like to dodge the ire of the most powerful man in Virginia.”

“I swear he won’t mind. I’ve- Now that you’ve mentioned it, I want to kiss you too. I want that kiss…” Thomas requested petulantly. 

Madison stroked his cheek. “Sadly, until I meet the man in person and assess for myself his character, I will stay decent.” 

The rejected artist pouted dejectedly. “What if I get a letter from him? Would you then?”

Madison raised his eyebrows at the concept, a light chuckle pushed past his lips. “It seems so much more trouble than just arranging a meeting. I feel you’re hiding something.”

“N-no. It’ll just be easier for me-him! He doesn’t like to meet people.”

“Uh-huh,” Madison hummed.

“I’ll go now. I’ll go get it now, I mean! Then I can have that kiss,” Thomas promised. 

Madison gave a tired smile. “Sure, if it’s truthfully from his hand.” He exchanged many letters already with Governor Jefferson. He would be able to detect forgery from the eager architect. 

“It will be!”

“Very well. See you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“You didn’t expect me to wait for you return to your residence, convince your lover and come back here now did you? It would be an hour wait. Dear Thomas, I’m falling asleep now.”

“..Right.. I would have needed to go back home,” Thomas said under his breath. The comment made no sense for Madison, so he ignored it completely. 

After a resigned sigh, Thomas bid him au revoir. “Very well, tomorrow then!” Thomas flourished his hand as salutation and left the boarding house in a hurry. 

Madison fondly smile at the departure, and laid down to quicken the arrival of the next day.  

OoOoOo

The first thing Thomas did, even before greeting Madison for their lunch break was to hand over a sealed letter. “You’ll need to destroy it afterwards.” 

Thomas looked like a perfect mix of excitement and tiredness. Madison gave him a sly smile that meant that he knew that the governor had clearly kept his lover up all night. Madison teased his friend by being slow and careful with the letter. Thomas hands tightened, and he paced around like a child. “I wonder what’s in this. Is it a reply for my last counsels?”

“You know what it is,” whined Thomas.

“Can’t believe you actually had the governor write this,” Madison said while reading. He couldn’t deny that the article was genuine.The handwritten was the same, and notions of forgeries were dispelled when he analyzed the writing style.

The letter was longer than anticipated. It wasn’t just a few words of permission, but proses of Thomas’ affection. It was a clear love declaration, written by a third person. “Oh my,” Madison murmured, overwhelmed. “He’s really intense, with your interest…”  

Madison glanced up at Thomas, and felt the other’s gaze confirmed every word was true. 

“Can I have that kiss now?”

Madison swallowed and glanced in every direction for dangerous eyes, before nodding. Their lips touched softly. Madison felt Thomas was hesitant, so he encouraged him for more passion by pulling the other near. 

They disengaged before long, sensing it was getting too heated.

“That was great!” Exclaimed Thomas. He had troubled staying in place. Half of him wanted to embrace the shorter man again, while another part wanted to simply bask in the warm feeling that followed the kiss. 

Madison beamed at Thomas’ exuberance. “It was.”

“So different than with..” He trailed off. 

“Oh? No passion with Governor Jefferson?”

“.. That would be a very strange way to put it. Listen, ah, James?” Thomas tested the name. Madison felt warm from the usage.

“Yes?”

“There something I need to admit…”

“What is it?”

“I.. That is to say. I’m - I want another kiss!” He blurted out. 

Madison chuckled at the stutter. “Sorry, you’ve reached your weekly quota,” He teased. 

Thomas face dropped, then recovered with a bright smile. “Then that means each week I’ll have one?”

“Of course,” he confirmed. 

“I agree to that, my anticipation will brighten my days until next week.” 

Madison laughed out loud at the declaration, then motioned that they should eat lest he upset the other councilmen by returning late. They sat on the ground, backs pressed to the tree, hidden hand intertwined. 

oOoOoOo

They continued their lunch meeting. Thomas had convinced Madison to stop insisting in seeing Governor Jefferson. He explained that the governor had a strong distaste in meeting people. In fact, the governor had even given directives that all counsel should be handed in writing instead of in person. The order had been grudgingly accepted by the other councilmen. In the end, they all agreed it was for the best; it avoided to spending time inside the musty and disease-prone old building. 

That Sunday, Thomas had invited Madison for a stroll around Richmond after he learned that the other didn’t attend church either. The street were virtually deserted, making their walk pleasantly intimate. They exchange their regular banter, commented on books and complained about the war. 

Suddenly, Thomas froze, followed by a straight out panicked. He tried to herd Madison into a store, but it was closed. He banged on the door, bell jingling desperately, it still refused to open. 

“What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing!”

That’s when he noticed someone running towards them. It was a young page boy, and he was yelling.

“Governor Jefferson! Governor Jefferson!”  It made no sense to Madison. Why would he yell that... 

“W-why..?” Madison started. His denial was fighting against the obvious answer. 

The boy was holding numerous documents. He skidded to a stop in front of Thomas, bowing to him. “Urgent message Governor Jefferson. I’m really sorry to bother you today, but it requires your immediate attention.”

Gone was the carefree, awkward architect. Instead, his Thomas became a serious man, with hard-set eyes. His demeanor, his tone of voice, everything morphed as he questioned the documents the page held out. He signed them with a vigorous stroke and ordered the page out of his sight. 

A breath later, he returned to the person Madison knew.

“I guess the jig is up, right?” Thomas gave him an apologetic smile.

“Y-you’re the governor.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I should have told you sooner.” 

“You lied!” He tried grab hold of the other man, but Madison retreated a step back.

“I- not quite? Half the time? I, I blurted things out…It got out of hand.”

“You took me for a fool! You ridiculed me.” He whispered-yelled.

“What, no. It wasn’t my intention.”

Madison face was red with anger. The councilman often teased him about his connection with the Governor. He always thought they meant on how they never met, but they were referring to Thomas! He was feeling dizzy, his breath accelerated, his vision troubled.

“James, please calm down…” Again, Thomas reached out, trying to put a comforting hand on the other’s shoulder. Like their first meeting. 

Madison shook his hand off, brusquely turned away.  “Leave me alone.”

“James, please…” The few people that meandered down the street gave him inquiring looks. He couldn’t pursue the scorned man without causing a scandalous scene. The smaller man disappeared quickly from his sight, as he stood dumbfounded

OoOoOoO

Madison reached his room in record speed. When he passed the door, he collapsed on the floor, clutching his chest from his lack of breath and pain from the humiliation. He tried calming his breath down, however each time he would hear Thomas’ voice giving him the directive. He lost control, he lost focus, he lost consciousness. 

When he came back to his senses, he knew what he needed to do. He picked pen and paper, and wrote. His hand trembled, but his anger spurred him on. He did his best for the text to stay professional.

Satisfied, he left the boarding house to reach the governor's house. His knocking was hard and determined. 

It was the same domestic as before, and he stood as confused as the other time. Madison handed him the letter. “For Governor Jefferson, please give it to him promptly.” 

“James? James!” It was Thomas calling after him.

Madison turned away in a snap of heel. His arm was caught and he was dragged into the luxurious house. His effort to release himself was in vain, Thomas - No, Governor Jefferson, was stronger. However, once the door was closed, he was free from the hard grasp. Escape was still out of reach, seeing as his captor was standing back pressed to the door. 

“Please, let’s talk.”

“Everything I have to say is in my letter of resignation,” Madison said, gesturing to the domestic. The governor wasted no time to dismiss him. 

“Resignation... No, please don’t leave!” Governor Jefferson pleaded, eyes moist from unshed tears. 

“I’ll continue my task for the next two weeks, while I expect a good letter of recommendation so I can get another position. All the details have been written down in the aforementioned letter of resignation.”

“James, please.”

“You don’t get to call me that anymore, Governor Jefferson!” He snapped, composure waning. 

“I’m sorry. Please, how can I make it up to you? Please, if you offer me counsel for two weeks more, tell me what to do. I’m lost without you by my side.” 

Madison scoffed at the notion. “You’ve managed well before my arrival.”

“I was miserable. I hate this job. I hate being the governor. I accepted the position out of necessity! I didn’t want to lie; it’s just with you I could forget about my responsibilities for a few moments. I loved being simply Thomas. I didn’t want to let that go. Please, please…” Thomas - The governor had grasped his hands, squeezing them out of desperation, cajoling them to his face. 

Madison had to resit to wipe the tears. Instead, he said: “I bid you a good day, sir.” He opened to liberated door and stepped outside. 

The morning after, he got to work, writing down his opinions according to the list received. He worked as he promised, offering the same quality. When the church bell rang noon, a knock on his door reminded him of his hunger. 

“James?” It was Thomas. He ignored it. “I brought over lunch. It’s good, I swear, I put in less salt this time. James? Fine. I get that you don’t want to see me. Please remember to eat? I’ll be back tomorrow, and the day after! And after!” He heard some shuffling and deemed it safe to retrieve the meal. 

As promised, Thomas came back each noon, with the food. He stayed longer each day, detailing the meal or commenting about a book. “I finished the book you lent me. It was fantastic. It was a wonderful suggestion. I brought it back, it’s with the food. I also added another one of the same genre. You can keep it if you like.”

Madison wanted to refuse the gift, however after seeing it,  it was too tempting. The passing days had mollified his anger. He was fiercely missing his friend. The few words Thomas said through the door lit up his day. 

When the next knock came the other day, he opened to door. “James! Thank Go-”

“Hush,” Madison ordered. “I want to eat outside. You’re allowed to join. But please be quiet.” 

Thomas nodded and followed silently. Madison lead them to the tree where they shared their first and only kiss. 

“Did you write my reference letter?”

“I - Yes..” Thomas said dejectedly. He pulled a letter from an inside pocket, and handed it over. Madison didn’t take it. 

“I.. Don’t think I’ll be needed it anymore. I’ve been thinking of forgiving you.”

“Really?”

“Yes. So if I do forgive you, I could stay here… “

“Yes! Please, please do.” Madison gave a tight smile. 

“I was hurt by your lies.… However, I’m more in pain by your absence.”

“I’m sorry, I-” Madison held his hand up, silencing the other man. He already heard the reasons of the deception. He had come to understand. 

“Please accept my apologies for this delayed introduction, and allow me formally present myself. James Madison, at your service sir. You can call me James, if you like.” He held his hand out.

The other man blinked in confusion, and then smiled. “Thomas Jefferson, please call me Thomas.”

They shook hand, and eased in a smile. They took their spots, back pressed to the tree. “So, hum, do I still have my weekly kiss quota?”

Madison stroked his cheek and chastely kissed him. 

Once parted Thomas dared to ask: “That was last week’s, right? Do I get another on thi-” In response, Madison pulled on his cravat, crashing their lips together. 

“Need an advance?” Madison asked. A winded Thomas nodded, pulling the other near. They exchanged kisses and laughs, until they reasoned it was best to pursue such exchange more privately.  

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments :). It’s my sustenance.
> 
> **Madison:** I really like Drunk!Madison… It’s like the fourth time I make him drunk.. He’s a rather coherent drunk, seeing as he used to work over sickness.   
> **Madison’s roommate:** Philip Freneau. They so banged in the past.  
>  **Thomas:** He’s a silly sap when he’s crushing on someone, especially pre-France. Here’s it’s even worst because it’s the first time he’s attracted to a man.   
> **Capitol:** Jefferson did actually design the capitol in Richmond, while he was in France with the help of another architect. It was built in 1789. He’s just doing doodles, hoping one day to actually do something he wants to do instead of being forced into. Architecture was a hobby of his. Madison also like architecture, but it wasn’t as pronounced. He did renovate Montpelier (under the counsels of Jefferson).


End file.
